Topical personal care compositions containing the anti-inflammatory agent cortisone are well known in the art. Adrenal corticosteroids, and the synthetic analogues thereof, are active pharmaceutical compounds with the known characteristic of preventing the development of, or suppressing existing, localized heat, redness, tenderness and swelling which characterizes any inflammation of skin or mucous membrane, regardless of the causal factor. The unique biochemical, pharmacologic and physiologic properties of corticosteroids make them extremely useful in the topical treatment of inflammatory conditions in subjects.
It is known that anti-inflammatory agents are effective in the treatment of various skin and scalp disorders such as psoriasis, seborrhea, dermatitis, dandruff, and the like. However, these compounds generally have been available in non-rinse vehicles which contain oils or emulsions which give the hair or skin a soiled appearance.
Surfactants may be added to an anti-inflammatory agent containing formulations to improve the appearance of hair and scalp. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,148, describes a shampoo composition comprising a water insoluble anti-inflammatory agent and an anionic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,364, describes a topical personal care composition comprising both an anionic surfactant and an amphoteric surfactant, and an active ingredient, one of which may be hydrocortisone. While the addition of an anionic surfactant has been shown to decrease the oily appearance of the hair, it is not considered to be a gentle cleanser and can overstrip the hair and dry the scalp. Therefore, there is a need to provide a topical personal care composition that combines an anti-inflammatory agent with an amphoteric surfactant, providing anti-dandruff and scalp treatment in a mild cleansing composition that is gentle on the hair and scalp, resulting in a more cosmetically desirable appearance.